The Good Teacher
by Luna Elune
Summary: Steve's life in university is hell until a new substitute takes over his class and teaches him what love feels like. HwnTume, Boy x Boy, YAOI! Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. The Meeting

Hey guys! An idea that came to me during Steve's 'Teacher' videos. Hope you enjoy my perverted ideas XD

* * *

~Steve's POV~

I dodged another thrown spit ball as I walked through the halls of the Bananarine University in North Haven. I was so used to them that it became somewhat routine and didn't really hurt me. "Fag, why don't you go back to the Nether where you were made!" Someone yelled across the hallway and laughter followed after it. Now that, that still stung a bit. It seemed as though they came up with new things to say every day.

I glared over at the one who said it, Vincent Demase, one of the hottest guys in the university, hockey player, and my ex boyfriend. Getting words like that from him hurt even more. "You would have to go with him too jackass." Growled Jeff from beside me and I smirked at the look of rage on Vince's face. "Now come on Steve." Jeff said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me down the hallway with him to our class.

"Thanks man." I sighed, smiling at him as he shrugged. "Eh, it's what I'm here for." He said with a chuckle. Jeff was like a brother to me and always defended me when people would make fun of me. I smiled as I saw Syd, Jeff's girlfriend, and our other friend Timmi, and Jeff let go of me to run over to Syd and swoop down for a kiss. Timmi and I made gagging noises and rolled our eyes and they separated with blushes on their faces. "Sorry." They said simultaneously and I giggled and we made our way to class together, Jeff's arm around Syd's waist.

Once we made it to our graphic design class and found a seat, Timmi next to Syd and Jeff sitting next in-between me and Syd other and me on the far right of their little love bubble. I sighed heavily as I rested my chin on my hand and looked boredly out the window. Our teacher Mr. Weedlion was usually here by now, he was always on time. I wondered what could be wrong when I heard footsteps and the chatter in the class go silent. I broke out of my staring contest with the glass and looked to the door and I had to do everything in my power to keep my jaw from dropping.

There stood who had to be the hottest guy I've ever seen. Tan skin, grey hair that I desperately wanted to touch, broad shoulders, glasses that made him look both formal and cute, beautiful golden eyes, and muscles that I could see even through his black suit. I swallowed thickly as my tongue suddenly became very dry in my mouth and I blushed heavily. Jeff nudged my arm and I tore my gaze away from the extremely attractive man to see a wide smirk on Jeff's face. I blushed even darker and told him to shut up.

"Hello students!" The man said I couldn't have turned my head any quicker. "Mr. Weedlion is out on vacation for a whole week so I will be this class's substitute for the next seven days." He said and I could not be any happier. His accent was like porn to me and I could not help but blush and shiver as his smooth Hispanic accent rolled over each word. "My name is," He turned to the board and wrote in orange, "Mr. Goulette or you can call me Gortume. Whatever you're comfortable with." He said and then turned back to the class with a smile that made me melt and half the girls in the class swooned.

"Any questions from anyone?" He asked, looking around the class when I saw Timmi had her hand up, "Are you single?" She asked and the class laughed as well as Gortume. "Yes Ms…?" He asked. "Timmington." She said with a smile. "Well Ms. Timmington I am as a matter of fact single." He said with a small chuckle. I saw someone else's hand go up and saw Rube, the Scottish exchange student. "How old are you?" He asked. "24, just finished college at the magical place where Teachers learn and this is my first day actually so go easy on me guys." He said with a small laugh.

_'Wow he is young! And single. And hot as fuck.'_ I thought to myself, hope rising within me but I pushed that thought away. He was a teacher, he could get in trouble for fraternizing with the students. And why would he even go out with me anyways? _'But he is close to your age. It can't be seen as wrong. Now if that gray hair was gained from age and not genetics, it would be wrong.'_ A voice said in my head and I nodded and thought before shaking my head. _'Shut up brain.'_ I thought to myself. _'Great, now I'm talking to myself in my head. This can't be healthy…'_

I sighed and went back to looking out the window, dulling the sound of his sexy voice as he droned on the names for attendance. "Mr. Suptic? Is there a Steven Suptic here?" My brain barely registered my name being called and I snapped out of my daze to raise my hand, a shiver going down my spine as our eyes met and his gaze lingered for a moment before he shook his head and went back to the names after clearing his throat.

I blushed as I thought of that look but shook it off. I felt Jeff's eyes on me and flipped him off. "TEACHER!" I heard an all too familiar and annoying voice screech and flinched, "Steve just flipped someone the bird!" Gizzy tattled and I turned pale and flushed at the same time and looked up to see Gortume suddenly at my side and I squeaked and drew back in fear.

I watched as he turned to look at Gizzy before laying his hands on my desk and leaning over to reach Gizzy who was behind me, "Are we really still at the tattling phase? Besides, if you want to be teacher's pet I'll need something a bit less cliché than that." He said with a slight growl in his voice and I shivered. He then leaned back and looked at me for a moment, his eyes roving over me and I failed as I tried to hold back a blush. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he stepped away and started the lesson as if nothing happened.

* * *

~End of Class~

I began grabbing my things as the time rolled by for class's end, placing my laptop gently into its bag and pulled it onto my shoulder. "Mr. Suptic, could you stay for a moment please? I need to have a word with you." Came Gortume's voice and I blushed and shivered, turning to see him right behind me. I looked to the door where Jeff, Syd and Timmi were waiting and looking at me confused and I shrugged and waved my hand for them to go on. I looked back up at Gortume and gulped before nodding.

He turned on his heel and walked back to his desk before taking a seat and I sat in the row right before it and waited in a tense silence as everyone walked out of the room. As the last person walked out Gortume stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the board and I waited awkwardly as he was silent. "H-How would you like to meet me in the café tomorrow afternoon for lunch?" He stammered, turning to look at me and I sat there shocked.

He sighed and smacked himself upside the head. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Gortume!" He growled and I quickly stood up, "I would love to!" I said louder than necessary and blushed and looked down, shuffling my feet nervously. I heard him sigh again but this time with relief and looked up to see him in front of me suddenly. He handed me a slip of paper and closed my hand around it, electricity running through my nerves as our hands touched.

I looked at him then down to the slip of paper to see a phone number, my eyes widening. "T-Text me later. We can talk about the details and such." He said, wringing his hands nervously. I smiled shyly and nodded and stiffened as I felt myself being brought into a hug. I relaxed and hugged him back before we both pulled away, his hands still around me and I blushed and suddenly felt bold before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

I pulled away from his touch to walk away with wobbly knees. Before I walked out of the door I turned and waved at him and giggled as I saw he still had a dazed expression on his face. I stepped out and closed the door behind me, leaning on it and sighing shakily as my heart thumped in my chest. Feeling eyes watching me I turned to the right to see Syd, Timmi and Jeff all standing there and staring at me with shocked faces. I blushed and stood up straight, "Not a word." I growled before running off to my dorm.

* * *

Tell me if you liked this first chapter! Reviews are always appreciated :) I hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter! Peace out from the WhiteWolf


	2. The Date

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

~Steve's POV~

I flopped down on my bed and screamed into a pillow. _'I can't believe this is happening. Please don't let this be some sick prank or dream.'_ I thought to myself, sighing and turning onto my back to stare at the ceiling as my thoughts ventured to the handsome man and I blushed and shook my head. I heard a knock at my door and wondered who it could be and growled to myself as I thought it was Jeff and decided to let him knock. "Um.. Steven you there?" My eyes widened as I recognized the familiar Hispanic accent and I squeaked and flew off the bed, stopping in front of the door and just standing there, too nervous to open it. I battled with my inner self and looked over my appearance and opened the door.

Gortume stood there and I almost didn't recognize him without his suit but his glasses gave him away. He was wearing a sleeveless orange shirt, and I tried not to drool at the sight of his bare muscles, and jeans. He stood there with his fist raised about to knock and I smiled nervously, "H-Hey, what's up?" I asked. He lowered his fist and shuffled on his feet for a moment before clearing his throat, "Uhh... I-I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you again. Would you like to maybe have some dinner with me?" He asked and I blushed and thought for a moment.

_'Say yes idiot!'_ All the voices screamed in my head and I nodded slowly, "Yea sure, what's on the menu?" I asked with a small smile. "Where do you want to go?" He asked and I remembered how my Mom would always talk about her date with my Father to Ash's Italian Cuisine and the Primo Taglio Best Meat in Italy and she got me anxious to go there with her talk of how good it was. "Have you ever heard of Ash's Italian Cuisine?" I asked with a small blush. I knew it was an expensive restaurant so he may say no.

"Heard of it? I eat there every week! Ash and I are old friends." He said with a smile. My mouth gaped open and I stared at him in awe, "You know _the_ Ash?!" I exclaimed and Gortume chuckled and nodded, "Yea, friend discount gets me half off on everything." He said with a wink. My knees felt weak because of his wink but I calmed myself. I smiled and ran to grab my keys, phone and wallet, "What are we waiting for? Lets go!" I said excitedly. I stepped out and locked my door before turning to Gortume, "Well, lead the way." I said with an excited smile.

We walked to his car, gaining all sorts of looks from students that we passed by. We made it to his car and he quickly stepped in front of me and opened my door and I blushed and thanked him shyly before getting in and he closed the door for me. He went in as well and turned on the ignition before backing out of his parking spot and driving out of the school lot. Once we made it to the restaurant I pouted as I saw how crowded it was. "We'll never get a table." I said sadly. I felt his fingers on my chin and he lifted my head up for me to look at him, "Cheer up! You forget I'm friends with Ash." He said and I blushed as I noticed how close we were together.

Our eyes met and I licked my suddenly dry lips as my breath came out in huffs as I prepared for a kiss before Gortume moved his fingers to my hair where he brushed my bangs out of my eyes and smiled before pulling back slightly and stepping out of the car. I took a deep breath and jumped slightly as he opened the door for me before stepping out and thanking him once again. I felt slightly self-conscious as I noticed how well dressed everyone was and found myself hiding behind Gortume as he walked up to the podium where a young woman was standing. She looked up from the reservation book at us boredly and back down to the book before doing a double take and smiling.

"Ah Mr. Goulette, Ash was wondering when you were gonna come this week." Said the woman. "Sorry Luna, things got a bit busy." Gortume said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's fine, I got the perfect table for you and your date." Luna said and I blushed and looked down shyly. I turned even darker as I felt Gortume wrap an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, "Thanks Luna." He said and I found myself leaning into his touch. She giggled and grabbed two menus before leading us to the second story and right to a secluded booth near the back right next to a window so we had a nice view of the outside.

Gortume let go of me and I went to sit down all the way next to the window and stared out, looking at the cars going by below. I turned to Gortume to tell him to look how pretty it was when I saw Luna whispering something in his ear and he turned a slight pink and pushed her away and I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He sat down across from me and Luna set down the menu's on the table, "Ash will be here soon to take your orders. Have fun guys." She said before walking away with a sly smirk and laughing to herself. I watched her leave, slightly scared, "She's creepy." I said shivering. "Yes, yes she is. But she's nice." Gortume said with a chuckle and then looked down at his menu.

I already knew what I wanted to order, Mom always gushed about how amazing it tasted, I would have to try it myself. I looked over at the grey-haired man and watched him intently, wondering why he was doing this for me. "So... Gortume-" I started but he cut me off, placing his menu down. "Please, call me Tim. No need to be formal with me." He said, sending me a smile and I swooned a bit before shaking my head, "Alright, Tim, why are you doing this for me?" I asked, resting my chin on my folded hands. He stammered and his face grew heated, "W-well... umm... I-I... You-" He was cut off as who I guessed was Ash came to the table with a bright smile on her face.

"Tim! So great to see you again! I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me!" She said in a scolding tone and Tim looked away embarrassed. "Me forget about you and your amazing food?! Not possible." He said with a smile and Ash blushed and waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! You just want free food. And you're gonna get it you hottie." She said and poked his cheek. Tim smiled, "The usual for me. And what would you like Steven?" He asked and I blushed as I was suddenly put on the spotlight. "Uhm, the Primo Taglio Best Meat in Italy." I said quietly, shying away further into my seat.

Ash scribbled our order down on her notepad and collected our menus and I thought I noticed her whisper something to Tim. I pouted and glared after Ash, "What's all the whispering about?" I asked, turning to look at Tim. "Oh nothing, just talking about how c-" He froze mid sentence and his face grew warm. "How what...?" I asked, glaring at him. He looked away for a moment before smiling and leaning across the table so our noses were almost touching. "We were talking about how cute you are." He whispered and I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

He leaned back in his seat and I did the same. "Is that why you're taking me out for dinner? You think I'm cute." I said, blushing and fumbling with my hands under the table. "I must say that you intrigue me and you are quite beautiful." He said and my face was on fire now and I was looking down shyly. _'Beautiful...'_ I thought to myself and felt my heart swell. "Hey, why so shy?" He asked and his hand reached out to touch my cheek. I blushed, "Well... Partly because you are easily one of the most attractive people I've ever seen, and because my trust in people sorta vanished after Vince." I said and froze once I realized what I said. _'What the- Brain what are you doing?!' _I thought to myself.

"Vince? I think I have him in one of my classes as well. What did he do?" Tim asked and I sagged in my seat in sadness. "Well, we sorta used to go out." I said, wondering to myself how I was able to open up to him so easily. Hearing nothing but silence I looked up to see Tim holding his napkin in a vice grip before relaxing as he took a deep breath, "Oh, if you don't mind my asking what made you lose your trust?" He asked in a tight voice. I sighed and looked out the window to the streets below.

"He started playing hockey very competitively and it became his life. His teammates changed him, made him afraid to be gay in fear of getting beat up or worse since he saw how much they hated people like us. So he broke up with me, wrote me off like some bad dream or yesterdays garbage and now he's the one making fun of me with them now." I said, tears collecting in my eyes as I remembered the way he used to be so kind and loving but now looks at me with disgust but sometimes I like to think there's some sadness in him.

I felt a soft hand on my cheek and looked up to see Tim looking at me with seriousness in his eyes as a tear leaked out of the corner of my eye and he watched it trail down my cheek. He smiled at me and wiped away the tear, "I promise I'll never let him make fun of you again. You've got a teacher on your side now." He said and I let out a small laugh and felt the sadness in me fade away. I remembered his hand was still on my cheek and nuzzled into it, smiling at him softly as he blushed a slight red.

We pulled away from each other as the food came and we both blushed slightly and looked down, digging into our meal. My eyes rolled back into my head at how amazing it tasted. I moaned as my taste buds were alight with the flavor. I heard shuffling coming from the other side of the table and looked up to see Tim flushed and picking around his food as he squirmed below the table. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged and continued eating, the Primo Taglio was too good to not eat.

Once I was done I sighed and wished I had more even though I was full enough as is. I looked at Tim's plate and wondered what it was since it looked good, "What did you order Tim?" I asked. "The Spaghett Beef. It's delicious, wanna try some?" He asked and I nodded, going to grab my fork but Tim had already placed his in front of my mouth with some food on it. I blushed and opened my mouth and leaned forward to take the food off the fork, glancing up at Tim when my lips were wrapped around the utensil. I pulled back with the food in my mouth and chewed slowly, making a small noise of delight at its taste.

I swallowed, "Mmmm! That was pretty good!" I said enthusiastically. Tim let out a small laugh and I saw him squirming under the table again. Before I could ask what was wrong, Ash came to the table again, "So guys, how was it?" She asked, smiling. "Amazing as always!" Tim said with a nervous smile. Ash turned to me and I shrunk back, "It was really good. Thank you." I said quietly and Ash giggled and ruffled my hair. "Well it's on the house guys! Hope you had a fun night." She said, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder and smiling before walking off.

I felt jealousy rising within me at that small touch and cursed myself for feeling jealous over someone who wasn't mine. I was brought out of my thoughts as Tim scooted out of the booth and stood and I quickly joined him, tensing then relaxing as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me out of the restaurant. He waved to Luna at her podium and I did the same, wondering what she was smiling so widely at. Like before he opened the car door for me and I muttered a small thank you before getting inside. We drove back to campus, chatting about random things here and there and before I knew it we were back at my dorm room door.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment as I tried to work up the courage to kiss him. I looked up at him and blushed as our eyes met, they were such a beautiful golden color. I lost myself in his golden depths and found myself taking a small step forward and felt arms wrapping around my waist as my arms reached up to wrap around his neck and our lips met. I know it sounded cliché but fireworks exploded around me and sparks flew. I flushed a dark red and tilted my head to deepen the kiss, Tim pulling me closer, one hand at my back and the other moving up to the back of my head.

When the need to breathe became clear, I pulled away from the kiss, panting softly as I regained my breath. I smiled shyly and Tim had a bright smile on his face. "I had fun, we should do this more." I said softly and Tim smiled even wider. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Yes, yes we should." He said before letting go of me reluctantly and walking down the hallway, turning now and then to look at me and smile. Once he turned a corner I stepped inside and closed and locked my door, flopping back down on my bed and hugging my pillow, a dopey smile on my face and it wouldn't leave. I yawned in tiredness and fell asleep to dreams of a golden eyed man holding and protecting me.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out and it probably sucks -.- I had serious writers block :( Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


End file.
